he's my luhannie wild? or innocent?
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Luhan yang aslinya Innocent, tapi juga liar. sehun suka kok sama keduanya. luhan yang innocent dan yang liar. apalagi yang liar di ranjang!. its my first rated m fic. pelase RnR . dirtytalk!


Xi Luhan, si sekertaris cantik, polos dan seksi. Itulah julukan rekan kerja Oh Sehun bos Luhan dan teman teman sekantor Luhan. Banya dari mereka yang menyetujui hal itu. Tapi bagi sehun, dia tidak terlalu setuju jika Luhan adalah seorang yang polos. Luhan itu namja yang suka roleplay, dan kebanyakan yang di roleplay oleh Luhan adalah yeoja. Dan Luhan pernah ke kantor memakai wig blonde dan setelan kantor wanita yang minim bahan.

Oh sehun, bos Luhan dan merangkap sekaligus partner Luhan. Kalian pasti bertanya tanyakan apabitu partner? Jadi partner yang dimaksud disini adalah partner sex. Luhan itu, selain suka ber roleplay di lingkungan juga suka berroleplay dalam berhubungan sex. Ya di balik wajah Luhan yang polos dan cantik, Luhan itu sangat liar. Sebelum bekerja dengan Oh Sehun, Luhan itu berkuliah di Boston. Dan tentu saja perilaku barat yang Luhan dapat mempengaruhi Luhan. Luhan suka mabuk dan suka melakukan hubungan Sex. Dan biasanya sex yang lakukan itu sedikit ekstrim.

Kalian mau tahu mengapa Sehun dan Luhan bisa menjadi partner Sex? Tentu saja karena hormone Sehun yang meledak ledak dan tak tahan godaan, juga sikap Luhan yang terkesan bitchy tentu saja.

FLASHBACK

Sekertaris baru Sehun itu benar benar unik menurut Sehun. Namanya Luhan. Saudara sepupu dari kekasih Park Chanyeol, si Byun Baekhyun. Katanya Luhan itu suka sekali crossdressing dan roleplay. Sehun memaklumi tentu saja asal pekerjaan Luhan benar. Setiap ada rapat, maka Luhan akan bercrossdressing menjadi wanita, saat di Tanya mengapa, katanya

"karena semua rekan kerja dan orang orang yang berada di dalam ruang rapat mempunyai sekertaris wanita, aku tidak mau bos ku yang tampan ini kalah. Lagipula mereka percaya saja bahwa aku wanita"

Itu jawaban Luhan ketika di Tanya. Sehun tidak ambil pusing lagipula kata kata Luhan benar. Luhan itu cantik sepertiwanita, saat berdandan seperti wanita, semua rekan kerja sehun tidak berkedip dan terkesiap melihat Luhan.

Saat ini Sehun sedang stress berat, dia butuh pelampiasan sex sebenarnya. Pekerjaannya memang terbantu karena sekertaris barunya yang cekatan, tapi sekertarisnya itu terlalu menggoda. Sudah 3 minggu dari Luhan belum masuk hingga Luhan masuk menjadi sekertarisnya, Sehun tidak bisa melampiaskan gairah sexnya, sehun itu sedikit maniak dengan sex. Kalau kalian ke apartment sehun, kalian akan menemukan lemari kecil di kamar sehun dan akan menemukan sex toys didalamnya. Sekertaris barunya itu terlalu menggoda. Sehun makin tidak kuat menahan hasratnya.

Sehun sudah berkeringat dingin di dalam kamar mandi di ruangannya. Dia sedang mengocok penisnya yang sudah tegang. Sehun sudah klimaks dua kali tetapi penisnya masih saja tegang. Tentu saja Sehun frustasi. Belum selesai dia melakukan kegiatannya, suara telepon di mejanya berbunyi,

"Shit" maki Sehun. Sehun segera mengelap bekas spermanya, memakan celananya dan mencuci tangan lalu mengangkat teleponnya.,

"Hallo"

'halo tuan Oh, ada telepon dari Tuan Jongin di line 3" kata suara di telepon itu., Luhan. Sehun mengumpat. Suara luhan biasa saja tapi membuat oenisnya makiin tegang. Dan sehun juga mengumpat Jongin, bisa bisanya Jongin menelepon disaat Sehun hard seperti ini.

"hn" kata Sehun lalu menyambungkan line teleponnya dengan line telepon Jongin

"halo" kata sehun

'yo whats up dude" kata Jongin

"Kau mengganggu jong" kata sehun datar

'ck, aku sudah menelepon mu 20 kali ke ponselmu dude, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Masturbasi sambil membayangkan sekertarismu yang sexy itu?'

"shut up jong" kata Sehun lagi

'haha santai dude, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore Sehun, sudah waktunya pulang, jadi segeralah pulang mandi dan datang ke bar exodus milik suho hyung' kata Jongin

"tidak mau" kata Sehun

'ck ayolah dude. Kris hyung sedang merayakan hari jadinya dan kita bisa minum sepuasnya, dan juga jika kau butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan hasratmu itu kau bisa mendapatkan gratis. Kapan lagi" kata jongin

"disana kalian semua berpasangan chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun hyung, suho hyung dan yixing hyung, Kris hyung dan tao, chen hyung dan xiumin hyung, dank au dengan kyungsoo hyung" Kata Sehun

'ck dude kau bisa menyewa salah satu dari wanita penghibur disana dude' kata Jongin

"hah baiklah. " kata Sehun dan mematikan handphonenya sebelum Jongin menjawab.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jengah yang pasrah pasrah saja bibirnya di jarah Jongin, lalu Kris yang sudah mengeksplorasi leher Tao, Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang asyik di dance floor dan Suho juga Yixing yang sedang menggerayangi satu sama lain. Sehun berdecak kesal, niatnya ingin pergi diurungkan karena datangnya pasangan ChanBaek dan juga sekertarisnya Xi Luhan.

"hai hun" kata Baekhyun.

"Yo dude" kata Chanyeol

"yo hyungdeul. Kalian ingin bergabung seperti pasangan psangan itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya

"Tidak hun tidak." Kat Chanyeol. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang dua hyungnya yang terkenal dengan kemesumannay bingung.

"too early dude. Kami baru saja datang" kata Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk

"nah nah, agar kau tak ksepian, aku bawakan kau psangan. Duduklah lu, temani Sehun" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Suho dan Lay ditemani Chanyeol. Sementara Luhan duduk di samping Sehun

"hallo sehun, karena ini bkan di kantor aku rasa tidak apa bersikap informal kepadamu" Kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sambil meminum sampanye nya. Walau sedang meminum sampanyenya, Sehun masih melirik Luhan yang mengenakan crop T menampilkan perutnya yang sexy dan celana jeans pendek juga heels yang cukup tinggi.

"Baekkie, apa disini tidak ada yang menyewakan gay?" Tanya Luhan

"molla lu. Suho hyung, disini tidak ada gay yang bisa dipakai Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Suho melepaskan cumbuannya dari Yixing dan menatap Luhan

"daripada kau mencari gay dan menambah pengeluaran Kris lebih baik, kau bermain saja dengan Sehun, kau lihat saja itu adik keclnya sudah menggembung" Kata Suho. Sehun reflek menutup celananya dan Luhan meliriknya hanya terkekeh.

"atau kalau kau mau, buat saja Sehun mabuk aku bayar semua minumannya lalu sehun akan menggarapmu gila gilaan dengan sadis lu" kata Kris, kali ini Kris sudah berdiri diikuti dengan Tao

"Joonmyeon, kirim saja tagihannya di next meeting, aku rasa baby pandaku butuh pelampiasan segera" kata Kris lalu menarik Tao keluar dari sana.

"kami juga kembali dulu hyung" kata Kai diikuti Kyungsoo yang mengangguk lalu mereka jga pergi

"jika kalian mau kembali, ambil saja dua botol di SooJin, aku harus pergi" kata Suho lalu pergi bersama Yixing

"kalian jadi bersama?" Tanya baekhyun

"pergilah baek, aku bisa pulang sendiri"" kata Luhan

"kau memang sepupu yang pengertian Lu" kata Chanyeol lalu menggeret Baekhyun

"kau ingin pulang juga hun?" Tanya Luhan.

"mungkin" kata Sehun

"ah, kau masih mau bermain main mencari uke mana yang mau kau ajak bermain mala mini eoh?" Tanya Luhan

"hn" saut sehun

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saran Kris?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan sambil mengangkat satu alisnya

"ya seperti yang kris bilang, daripada aku mencari seseorang yang bisa ku bayar lebih baik aku bermain denganmu dan juga daripada kau mencari orang yang harus kau bayar lebih baik kau bermain denganku" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum menggoda

"call" kata Sehun.

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan karena kejadian di bar itu Sehun dan Luhan menjadi partner sex hingga sekarang, mereka melakuakn sex dimana saja dan kapan saja, sebelum meeting, di apartment sehun atau di apartmen luhan, di kantor, di mobil dan banyak tempat dan waktu lainnya.

Kali ini, Luhan sedang berniat untuk memainkan roleplay ganda. Jadi kali ini Luhan akan menjadi suster cantik yang nakal dan Sehun menjadi dokternya, tetapi di tengah akan berubah menjadi master dan slave.

Luhan masuk ke ruang kerja sehun di apartmentnya dengan seragam suster tentunya. Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan gaya centilnya. Sampai di depan meja kerja Sehun, dia duduk di atas meja Sehun

"dokter Oh…" panggil Luhan dengan suara mendayunya

"Ada apa suster Xi" Tanya Sehun

"aku rasa aku sedang saki, bisakah dokter memeriksanya" Tanya Luhan

"tentu, masuklah ke ruang periksa suster Xi" kata Sehun lagi. Luhan tersenyum senang dan keluar lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, tak lama Sehun menyusul.

Luhan berbaring di atas ranjang Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendekat dan menunduk sedikit.

"Apa yang sakit suster Xi?" Tanya Sehun

"dada saya sakit dokter Oh" kata Luhan. Sehun menyusupkan tangannya ke balik seragam Luhan. Mengelus perut hingga dada Luhan. Badan Luhan bergetar dan mulai berkeringat, Sehun memainkan jarinya di sekitar nipple Luhan.

"nggghhh" Luhan mulai mendesah

"apa sakit suster Xi" Tanya Sehun sambil menampilkan smirknya

"ani dokter" luhan menggeleng. Sehun masih saja memainkan nipple Luhan.

"sepertinya aku harus memeriksa semua tubuhmu suster Xi, jadi aku akan membuka pakaian anda" kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pasrah, matanya sudah menatap Sehun sayu. Sehun membuka semua pakaian suster Luhan begitu juga dalaman Luhan. Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan intens

"dokter, cepat periksa saya, saya merasa sesak" kata Luhan dengan nada manjanya. Sehun meraba paha Luhan dan melebarkan kaki Luhan

"sepertinya disini harus di periksa juga suster Xi" kata Sehun. Sehun menempatkan kepalanya di selangkangan Luhan dan menjilat paha dalam Luhan. Luhan melenguh tertahan. Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan lebih lebar lagi. Mengelus hole Luhan yang mulai berkedut

"Sepertinya disini perlu mendapat penanganan ssuter Xi" kata Sehun. Sehun mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam hole Luhan sekaligus

"aaaaaAkkkhhhhh" keluh Luhan

"tenanglah suster Xi, saya sedang mengobati hole anda yang sedang berkedut ini"kata Sehun sambil menggerakkan jarinya di hole Luhan

"nnngghhhh aaakkkhhh d-dokterhrrrhhhh" Luhan mulai mendesah. Sehun hanya menyunggingkan seringainya dan mulai memainkan penis Luhan

"bahkan ini pun juga sakit suster xi, mulai memerah" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam penis Luhan kuat kuat

"nnngghhh ssshhhhh" Luhan tidak peduli dan hanya mendesah keras. Sehun makin bersemangat mengocok hole Luhan dengan jarinya

"annnngggghhhh d-Dokter "

"ya suster xi?" Tanya Sehun polos

"keluark akkhh kannnhhh uughhh" ucap Luhan susah payah. Sehun tiba tiba memasang wajah datarnya dan mengeluarkan semua jarinya juga melepaskan tangannya dari penis Luhan. Luhan duduk dan menatap sehun dengan nafsu di matanya. Luhan membuka semua pakaian Sehun sehingga sehun juga bertelanjang bulat

"masterrrhhh" panggil Luhan diiringi desahan seksinya. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar. Ow o wow sudah dimulai roleplay kedua HunHan, master and slave dimana Sehun adalahan maste dan Luhan adalah slavenya. Dan luhan sangat suka menjadi slave yang nakal dan kotor.

"diam disitu slut" kata Sehun. Sehun mengambil vibrator dari lemarinya. Luhan menggeleng ketika Sehun menghampirinya dengan vibrator di tangannya

"tidak master, aku tidak mau memakai itu" kata Luhan. Sehun memasang kembali wajah datarnya. Seolah tuli, Sehun tanpa pemanasan memasukkan vibrator yang cukup besar itu ke dalam Hole Luhan

"aaakkhhhhhh" jerit Luhan

"diam bitch" kata Sehun

Plakkk

Sehun menampar Luhan, lalu menggerakkan vibratornya di dalam hole Luhan dengan beringas

"aaakkhhh aakkkhhh " jerit Luhan

"kau suka kan jalang? Kau suka kan kalau hole mu yang haus penis itu dimasuki vibrator besar seperti ini ? hah?" kata Sehun sambil memasukkan vibrator itu tambah dalam kedalam hole Luhan. Luhan menggeleng

"tiiiddd aakkhh aaakkkk" kata Luhan

CUIH

Sehun meludahi dada Luhan

"jangan menyangkal bitch" kata Sehun sambil mengocok hole Luhan dengan beringas dengan vibrator yang bergetar di mode max

"aaakkkhhh akkkhhh d-diii akkhh ssssaaaannnaaa aahhh" kata Luhan ketika vibrator itu menyentuh g-spotnya

"Hahaha, dasar pelacur kau, jalang, tadi bilang tidak mau dimasuki vibrator tapi sekarang mau di sodok lagi" kata Sehun sambil memasukkan vibratornya dengan beringas di hole Luhan

"aaakkhhh akkhh masterrhhh uughh aaggkkkkkhhhhh" desah Luhan. Sehun melepaskan vibrator dari hole Luhan dengan mendadak. Luhan menggeliat merasa kehilangan

"kenapa bitch? Eoh?" kata Sehun sambil mengangakt dua tangan Luhan keatas dan menahannya

"master plis aku sudah tidak tahan tolong.. masuki aku dengan penismu" kata Luhan sambil memandang Sehun sayu

"haha tentu bitch, aku akan memasukimu dengan penisku." Kata Sehun. Lalu Sehun mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Luhan. Luhan dengan segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap penis Sehun dengan rakus di dalam mulutnya

"ssshhh aakkhh good jalang sshhh hissssaaapphh teruss akakkhhh" Sehun memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam mulut Luhan seolah olah sedang menggenjot Mulut Luhan. Luhan memaju mundurkan mulutnya berlawanan arah dengan genjotan Sehun di bibirnya, Penis sehun masuk makin dalam ke dalam mulut Luhan

"shhh aakkhh good jalang aakakhhhh" lenguh Sehun. Precum Sehun mulai keluar di dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan menelan precum Sehun dengan senang hati. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat batang penis Sehun dan twinsball Sehun

"shit! Dasar jalang! Kau haus dengan penis kan jalang? HAH?" Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan dan memaju mundurkan kepala Luhan cepat, lalu memasukkan penisnya hingga penisnya masuk semua ke dalam mulut mungil Luhan lalu menariknya dan melakukannay berulang kali.

"sshhh akkkhhb mulutmu pintar jalang! Sudah berapa penis yang kau puaskan aakkkhh shit dengan mulutmu eoh?" kata Sehun

Luhan tidak menjawab dan terus memainkan penis sehun dengan lidahnya. Luhan memainkan lidahnya di kepala penis Sehun dan menggelitik lubangnya

"shitt aaaaakkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh brengsek! Ini enak seklai jalang!" sehun menekan kepala luhan dengan penisnya dalam dan kuat mengeluarkannya dan menumpahkan spermanya di wajah dan tubuh Luhan

"Aaaaaakkkkkhhhhh"

CROT

CROT

CROT

Sperma Sehun membasahi wajah dan badan Luhan bagian atas. Luhan keliatan makin seksi.

"pakai bajumu slut" kata Sehun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Luhan

"master, tapi saya belum cum" kata Luhan

"aku sudah tda bernafsu lagi" bohong Sehun

"akan aku lakukan apapun agar master bernafsu lagi" kata Luhan lalu Luhan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri, lalu mengelap sperma sehun di dadanya menggunakan tangannya dan menjilatnya seduktif sambil memandang Sehun

"masteerrrhhhh…" panggil Luhan dengan desahannya. Luhan menungging dan mengangkat pantatnya tinggi tinggi di hadapan Sehun. Luhan meradap pipi pantatnya lalu membuka belahan pantatnya sambil mengelus lubangnya

"Masteerrrrhh nnngghhh masuki lubangku ughhh dnegan penismu" Luhan memasukkan satu jarinya dan meraba dalam holenya

"aagghhh masteeehrrrhhhh jariku tidak sanggup memuaskan hole ku akkhhhh bahkan jari master yang tadi tidak berguna" kata Luhan sambil memandang Sehun seduktif

"aaahhh setubuhi aku masterrhh nggghhh masukkan penismu ke dalam holeku" kata Luhan.

"keluarkan jarimu" kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Namun senyumannya menghilang ketika melihat Sehun membawa borgol. Sehun mengarahkan badan Luhan kea rah cermin, lalu membogol tangan Luhan. Sehun memposisikan tubuh Luhan menyampingi kaca dan membuat posisi Luhan doggy style

"apa yang kau mau jalang?" kata Sehun sambil menjambak rambut Luhan

"Penismu master" kata Luhan

"APA? AKUTIDAK DENGAR!" Kata Sehun

"Penismu Master" kata Luhan lagi

"KURANGKERAS JALANG!" sehun menjambak rambut Luhan kuat

"AKU MAU PENISMUMASTER, AKU MAU PENIS BESAR PANJANG DAN BERURATMU MEMASUKI HOLEKU YANG SUDAH BERKEDUT GATAL INGIN DI SODOK DAN DIMASUKI PENISMU LALU PENISMU MENGGENJOT HOLEKU YANG KELAPARAN!" Kata Luhan

"cih, hole mu pasti sudah melebar! Kau itu JALANG! PELACUR!" Kata Sehun

"Tidak master hole ku tidak melebar" kata Luhan. Sehun mengelus ngelus hole Luhan

"KAU ITU JALANG! PELACUR! PASTI HOLE MU SUDAH DIMASUKI BANYAK PENIS DAN SUDAH LONGGAR! PENISKU YANG BESAR INI TIDAK AKAN PUAS DENGAN HOLEMU" kata Sehun

"TIDAK MASTER HOLE SAYA MASIH SEMPIT SAYA BISA MEMUASKAN PENIS MSTER HOLE SA-AAAKAKKKKKKHHHHH SHIT!" Sehun dengan mendadak memasukkan penisnya langsung kedalam hole Luhan

"sssshhhhhh" desah sehun.

"m-move" kata Luhan

PLAKKK  
Sehun menampar pipi pantat Luhan kuat

"DIAM JALANG! DISINI HANYA AKU YANG BISA MEMERINTAH!" Sehun kembali menampar pantat Luhan dengan kuat. Sehun menempelkan kepala Luhan di ranjang dan mengarahkan kepalanya kea rah kaca di samping ranjang

"Coba lihat slut lihat betapa kamu sangat hina" kata Sehun

"saya memang hina master saya pelacur setubuhi saya master sodok hole saya dengan penis besarmu sampai saya tidak bisa berjalan lagi master" kata Luhan frustasi

PLAKK PLAKK PLAKKK  
kembali sehun menampar pantat Luhan

"Tentu saja bitch! Memohon bitch katakana apa yang kau inginkan"

"penis anda mster"

"Kurang keras bitch!"

"PENIS ANDA MASTER"

"Penisku? Penisku sudah ada di holemu jalang, kau sudahmencapat penisku., katakana yang jelas bitch atau setlah ini vibrator dan cock ring akan menemanimu" kata Sehun

"SAYA JALANG MASTER SAYA PELACUR DAN SLUT SAYA INGIN HOLE SAYA DIISI PENIS BESAR MASTER LALU PENIS BESAR MASTER MENGHABSI HOLE SAYA, SETUBUHI SAYA, LECEHKAN SAYA DENGAN-AAAKAKAKKKHHH YESSSHHH AAAKKHHH FASTERRRRHHHH" Kata kata Luhan terpotong karena Sehun segera menggenjot hole Luhan dengan beringas

"aaahhh… masterrhhh,, a-anda besarrrhhh akkkhhh hole saya gatallll uugghhhh lecehkan saya terus"

"shitttthhhh aahhh sialll ! pelacur! Jalang! Holemu menjepit penisku jalang! Aakkhhh " ucap sehun

Sehun terus saja menggarap hole Luhan berkali kali sambil memainkan nipple juga penis Luhan., dalam waktu sebentar Luhan sudah mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama

"akkhh akkhh masterhhh ugghhh panjangghhh nggghhh terussshhhh" Luhan hanya bisa menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan genjotan sehun dan mendesahh keras.

"shiit!"

PLAKK PLAKK PLAKKK PLAKK  
Sehun menampar pipi pantat Luhan berkali kali

"ketatkan akhhh hole mu bitch sshhh!" Sehun merasa dirinya akan klimaks semakin bringas menggenjot Luhan.

"aakkhh mastehhh ughhh keluarkan sperma masterh di hole saya aahhh ahahhhhh" tubuh Luhan semakin menekan ranjang yang ia tempati karena sodokan Sehun yang makin ganas pada holenya

"Ssssshhh aku akan sampaiii akkkhhhhhh"

"terush masterrhrhh nggghh ahahhh"

"LUHANNNNNNNN" Sehun menekan penisnya dalam dalam di hole Luhan

CROTT CROTT CROTTT

Sehun klimaks dan menyemprotkan spermanya di hole Luhan. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengecupi pundak Luhan

"sehun" panggil Luhan

"hm" saut Sehun

"tolong lepaskan penismu" kata Luhan

Sehun melepaskan penisnya perlahan dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan

Luhan memandang Sehun intens dan tiba tiba menangis

"Hiks hiks sehun sehun sehun hiks" tangis Luhan. Sehun tentu saja kaget dan segera memeluk Luhan

"lu? Ada apa? Kau kenapa Lu?"{ Tanya Sehun

"s-sehun hiks maafkan aku hiks hiks" tangis Luhan

"ada apa sebenarnya Lu?" Tanya Sehun

"sehun sehun sehun aku mohon hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hiks hiks habis ini hueeeeee hiks hiks " tangis Luhan. Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang menangis. luhan yang ini bukan Luhan yang liar di ranjang. Ini adalah Luhan yang polos. Wajah yang suka ia tampilkan ketika ia merasa bingung, ini sisi lain Luhan. Sehun jarang melihat sisi lain Luhan yang seperti ini.

"ada apa lu?" Tanya sehun

"hiks marah hiks a-aku hiks aku hiks m-mencintaimu hiks hiks sehun" tangis Luhan kembali keras setelah mengucapkan kata cinta dan sehun hanya diam, sehun buka tidak suka dia hanyakaget. Sehun juga mencintai Luhan dan dia ingin menjadikan Luhan kekasinya tetapi ia takut luhan tidak suka karena menurunya Luhan akna terkekang dengan status kekasihnya. Sehun itu posesif. Dan dia pikir luhan juga main dengan pria lain selain dirinya

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu" kata Sehun sambil menghapus airmata Luhan. Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapanm sedih dan polosnya.

"t-tapi hiks sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya hiks, sehun selalu membebaskan aku dekta dengan siapa saja. Bahakns eperti idak apa apa kau melakukan seks dengan yang lain" kata Luhan

"kita tidak berpacarn Lu, maka aku rasa ituu hak mu" kata Sehun

"tapi sehun bilang katanya mencintaiku" kata Luhan

"iya. Tapi aku takut kamu tidka nyaman lu jika kau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Sehun

"wae? Lulu hanya tidur dengan sehun, memikrikan sehun, menangisi sehun bahkan melakukan itu dengan sehun" sehun tentu saja kaget

"hanya denganku?" Tanya sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya

"tentu saja. Karena lulu mencintai sehun" kata Luhan

Ah keluar sudah luhan yang polos dan childish. Walaupun sehun senang melihat luhan yang agresif seperti biasa, tapi ia juga sennag melihat Luhan yang polos yang memanggil dirinya dengan Lulu. Itu sangat cute.,

"benar lulu mencintai sehun?" Tanya sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias

"sehun juga mencintai lulu. Lulu milik sehun jadi jangan kemana mana ya" kata Sehun seolah berbicara kepada anak kecil. Luhan mengangguk

"jadi apa lulu dengan sehun pacaran?" Tanya luhan. Sehun menatap luhan

"lulu mau menjadi pacar Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk antusias

"nde, nanti lulu akan memanggil sehun dengan hunnie hihihi pasti cute" kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum

"lu, call me hunnie" kata Sehun

"Hunnie" kata Luhan

"okay, you're my boyfriend now, so let's sleep baby lu" kata Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan dan menyelimuti mereka

"saranghae hunnie" kata Luhan pelan

"nado babylu" kata sehun

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

A/U: hallo, astaga maafkan saya jika nc nya garing., tiba tiba saya mau bikin ff rated M, padahl besok ada kuis dan dosennya killer hiks. Baiklah ini ff rated m pertama saya, saya mohon RnR nya ya. Maafkan juga jika ga HOT. Dan oh iya, jadi Luhan itu awalnya polos, tapi karena ke amerika dia jadi liar, nah karena emang awalnya polos jadi terkadang sifat polosnyaitu suka keluar, nah sehun itu suka sama luhan yang liar dan yang polos. Hehe

Dan satu lagim saya sedang ikut lomba dari CIC, mohon di read dan tinggalkan reviewnya disana ya ^^

www fanfiction net/s/11282763/1/Destiny

nah spasinya dig anti sama tanda titik.

gomawooooo~~~~


End file.
